


dickhead

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lots of dick talk, M/M, Mutual Crushes, closeted bisexual Mark, soccer player johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Mark’s certainly not expecting to see a dick today, but if he was, he certainly wouldn’t expect it to be Johnny Suh’s.But that’s exactly what he sees, and that’s exactly whose it is.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 30
Kudos: 417





	dickhead

It’s been a while since Mark’s seen a dick (in real life, that is). He quit soccer last year to focus on his studies, so he no longer showers with other college guys on the regular, leading to an extreme lack of dick-viewing in his life. 

Unlike his best friend, Donghyuck, who quit at the same time as him, he’s mostly okay with his other-mans’-cock-less life. Mainly because, as a partially closeted bisexual who’s never been with another man (or a woman, for that matter, excluding the awkward not-quite-a-blowjob blowjob he got from a girl with braces behind the bleachers in high school), even glancing at another guy’s dripping wet junk was enough to having him blushing and half-chubbing. 

Explaining his arousal away as being because of thinking about his nonexistent girlfriend got tedious, so not having to stammer his way through a boner explanation on a near daily basis has brought a sort of peace and relief to his life.

Enter Johnny Suh.

Mark knows about him, sure. He’s the ace of the soccer team, as well as the subject of Mark’s wet dreams. Back when Mark was on the team, Johnny wasn’t. He came in shortly after Mark left and swept everyone away, carried the team clear to nationals and hauled a silver trophy back with him. He’s impressive, to put it shortly, and madly attractive, and Mark’s very glad they’re not teammates.

For a while, he lives in peace knowing that he will never have to see Johnny Suh’s dick, dripping wet and fresh out of the shower.

_For a while._

When Mark decides to take his friend, Taeyong, up on his invitation to study together, he doesn’t expect much. He’s harboring a minor crush on the older boy, and he’s rather excited to be alone with him, but that’s it. 

He’s certainly not expecting to see a dick today, but if he was, he certainly wouldn’t expect it to be Johnny Suh’s.

But that’s exactly what he sees, and that’s exactly whose it is.

While waiting for Taeyong to finish getting changed in his room, since he just got off of a shift at the campus cafe, Mark sits in the living room of the three-bedroom apartment with his textbook on his lap. He’s skimming over the section they’ll be studying, trying to get at least a general hold on the subject before he completely embarrasses himself in front of the prettiest boy on campus.

He pushes his glasses up with his middle finger before flipping a page and tracing the top line with that same finger, reading over it quickly, quietly muttering the words to himself in some poor attempt to make them soak into his brain. One of the bedroom doors opens, and, mistake number one, he assumes it to be Taeyong coming back out in some comfy clothes, ready to buckle down and get this done.

“Hey,” he starts without looking up, mistake number two, “you ready to do it?”

And finally, mistake number three, he looks up.

And there it is, the dick he never wished to see but dreamed about so much. It’s completely uncovered, the towel draped over Johnny’s shoulder doing a whole lot of nothing, and, oh, it’s _wet._ Really, every inch of Johnny is wet. He seems to have _just_ stepped out of the shower if the suds in his hair and the puddle he’s dripping on the floor is anything to go off of.

But Mark can’t look anywhere but _there._

That is, until Johnny clears his throat and forces his attention to his face. He finds the older man looking at him with one eyebrow raised, a knowing smirk on his soft lips.

“I’m ready if you’re ready,” Johnny answers, and Mark swears he flexes.

“Oh-” Mark gasps, “Oh my god. Um-” he brings his hand up to cover his eyes and even turns his head away for extra measure. “Um, I’m so sorry, dude, Jesus, uh, I’m- I’m Taeyong’s friend, um, I’m waiting for him, I just- we’re gonna study, oh god, bro, I’m sorry-”

“Hey, hey,” Johnny chuckles, and Mark can only imagine that smile he must have on his face, probably thoroughly amused by his embarrassment. “It’s okay, dude, it’s my fault for walking around naked, but it’s just a dick. I’m sure it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

If Mark was a confident bisexual, he’d properly argue that with something like, “Yeah, it is, it’s _your_ dick, you sexy buffoon.”

But instead, all that comes out of his poor, simple mind is, “I-I dunno, dude.”

“You don’t know?” Johnny repeats, sounding a bit surprised, and Mark immediately begins beating himself up for saying something stupid. “What, is this really something you haven’t seen before?”

There are a couple wet slaps of footsteps on hardwood as Johnny approaches, and Mark’s heartbeat jumps in his chest. “Uh, n-no, I just- I wasn’t expecting, um-”

“A dick?” Johnny teases with another light chuckle.

“Your dick,” Mark blurts before he can stop himself, and he can hear the surprised pause Johnny takes.

The silence lingers for a short second, and then, “Yeah?”

Mark doesn’t answer, switching between mentally pummelling himself and wracking his brain for something, _anything_ to say to get himself out of this situation.

“I’ve seen you at, like, every game this season,” Johnny says, bringing Mark’s thoughts to an abrupt halt. “You’re always cheering so loud in the stands, and I’ve caught you looking at me a lot, dude. Is that-” he audibly takes a breath, “I mean, have you...been watching me and- and thinking about my dick?”

Mark drops his hand and quickly looks up at Johnny’s face, ready to defend himself, but he freezes when their eyes meet.

Johnny’s blushing.

Mark’s jaw goes slack, realization striking him like a truck. Before he can say anything, either in his defense or not, the door to one of the other bedrooms opens behind Johnny, and Taeyong immediately makes a noise of disgust and cries out, “Johnny, why the fuck are you _naked?!_ ”

As Johnny scrambles to put his towel around his waist, as he should’ve in the first place, he spits out excuse after excuse to the thoroughly disturbed and frustrated Taeyong standing with his hands on his hips a few feet away. 

Mark can’t focus at all on what’s been said, though, too caught up with how, even while talking to Taeyong, Johnny keeps glancing his way every chance he gets. Their eyes meet for no more than a second every time, but every brief connection fills the air with sparks and floods Mark with such anticipation that he can barely breathe.

By the time the two roommates get it sorted out (apparently Johnny’s hot water stopped, so he stepped out mid-shower to borrow Taeyong’s), Mark can barely remember what he came over for in the first place. 

Even when Taeyong plops down beside him on the couch and huffs, “Okay, let’s get started,” his brain refuses to work.

He merely looks at Taeyong and asks a simple, “Huh?”

Taeyong’s frustration is tangible.

♡♡♡

When Mark finally falls into the warm comfort of his bed that night, his mind immediately goes straight back to his and Johnny’s exchange earlier in the day. Because of Johnny, the whole study session with Taeyong was a mess, Mark unable to focus and usually patient Taeyong gradually getting fed up.

Mark ended up leaving sooner than they planned, and he didn’t get to see Johnny again. On his way home, and even now, hours later, he wonders if Johnny was hiding in Taeyong’s bathroom, waiting for him to leave so he could come out.

“He probably thought I was a weirdo for looking at his dick,” Mark’s brain suggests, but he quickly pushes that away, remembering what Johnny said and the fact that he was _blushing_ when Taeyong came out. 

His blush, what he said, the fact that he’s noticed Mark before, apparently enough to know that he’s gone to every game this season - it all implies something that Mark never even considered before.

Johnny, of all people, _likes_ -

His phone dings, thoroughly startling him out of his thoughts. He closes his eyes and sighs, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to slow his racing heart. Once he deems himself calm enough, he reaches over to grab his phone off the nightstand. 

He unlocks it on muscle memory alone and immediately clicks on the new notification, only to find the text much too small to read. It’s a facebook message, but that’s pretty much all he can tell from squinting at the screen, unable to make out the sender or what they sent. 

After a second, he finally relents with a sigh and reaches over to grab his glasses from the nightstand, and as soon as he puts them on, his heartbeat kicks up once more.

The words “you up?” stare back at him, sent by none other than Johnny Suh.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sorry if this sucks, it was written in like two hours in one sitting based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/longerassride/status/1200752993467076610) i made this morning
> 
> i just love johnmark crushing on each other  
> i might end up making this a little series,, but no promises  
> i rlly hope their personalities come thru and this fic isnt just a total trainwreck djsakfakls we shall see
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
